The present invention relates to a device for protecting a building""s interiors and contents from damaging effects of fluids falling from damaged roofs, faulty plumbing and condensation that forms and drops from heating, ventilation and air-conditioning devices installed above suspended ceilings. More particularly it is a replacement tile, herein occasionally referred to as Port A Tile, a registered trademark, for use in suspended ceilings.
Of greatest concern are the many commercial, public, and private buildings that are constructed with flat roofs and utilize suspended grid ceiling installations to create usable hidden space between the underside of the roof slab or intermediate floors and the visible decorative underside of the suspended ceiling in work and building access areas. The hidden space is utilized for installation of fire and smoke warning devices, fire control, sprinkler systems, computer networking, telecommunications, electrical conduits, heating, ventilating, and air condition ducts. Also, suspended ceilings are found in buildings of all types, and many are below, and hide from view, pipes and other systems that can leak.
Accordingly, situations occur wherein water leaks from damaged roofs. Areas of condensation build up on utilities and climate control devices installed in the space above suspended grid ceilings. The accumulated leaks and condensates fall causing damage to the decorative ceiling materials, subsequently entering, and damaging the occupied space of the building, thereby inconveniencing or injuring the building inhabitants and accoutrements.
Consequently there exists a need for a device that installs quickly, conforms to the existing grid support system typical of commercially available suspended ceilings, blends aesthetically with the occupied space and allows continued use of the building without inconvenience while repairs are being planned and implemented.
Prior art in this field has significant problems as demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,591 issued Apr. 5, 1994 to Duncan; Harry P. which describes a device for a similar purpose as the present invention but fails to recognize that any build up of water within the panel will increase stresses on the rim, and the entire panel will fall on the inhabitants below. The present invention overcomes this omission by including vertical structural flanges to support the panel and allow a simple means of attaching the panel to the grid rails.
As provided by the objects of the present invention the Duncan device is not functional in that it offers no defense against large pieces of falling debris blocking the entire drain apparatus opening and clogging the drain opening completely. Further, the Duncan device as described and illustrated makes no attempt to alleviate the problem of damage to adjacent areas that is caused by splashing of falling liquids on impact with a non-dissipative surface. The Duncan device also makes no attempt to alleviate the problem of distracting noise caused by falling liquids impacting with an impervious membrane supported at its periphery. The Duncan device is intrusive to the work area or common areas immediately under it and will cause distraction and lack of attention to tasks being performed in the immediate area, and the Duncan Device makes no attempt to facilitate the attachment of several leak collecting devices to a common drain line.
Other prior art, which does not anticipate the features of the present invention, is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,144 issued Sep. 4, 2001 to Kahn, Mackey. Kahn addresses leak damage in ceilings other than the grid type suspended ceilings. The Kahn device is intrusive and destructive to environment where it is installed. It fails to meet the objects of the present invention and teaches away from providing a temporary system that causes no damage and installs easily. By requiring xe2x80x9cnails or screwsxe2x80x9d as fasteners such a system will leave permanent holes and damage to the original ceiling. With the present invention, restoring the original ceiling after repairs are complete entails simply replacing the xe2x80x9csort A Tilexe2x80x9d leak diverter with the original ceiling panel.
An object of the current invention is to provide a means for collecting water or other fluids leaking from intended containment systems and diverting them to a disposal system without damaging or harming a buildings fixtures, materials, inhabitants or other accoutrements. A further object is to provide an easily installed temporary system until repairs can be made. A further object is to provide a leak diverter device and drain line that is aesthetically harmonious with educational, commercial and residential pursuits. Another object is to avoid any leak related noise that will not be conducive to continuing educational, commercial and residential pursuits. Also an object is to provide a means that will prevent debris from reaching and clogging the drain line. A further object of the device is to provide means that will eliminate splashing onto adjoining undamaged ceiling panels. A further object of the device is to provide a complete leak diverter system that can be installed quickly, without destructive attachment devices such as nails or screws, and still another object is to provide a leak diverter system that allows several panels to be joined together in a leak proof grid to match the area of falling liquid. A further object of the invention is to provide a complete leak diverter system comprising of two or more panels that can be connected to a single drain line.